


And Sympathy

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Mentions of Canonical Character Death, Post-Fire Emblem Fates: Conquest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-19 00:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16129454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Camilla finds Queen Sakura in tears.





	And Sympathy

**Author's Note:**

> For 100words, originally posted August 15th, 2018. 'tea and sympathy'

Well this was something, wasn't it? Xander's wife, the lovely Queen Sakura, drawn up on a window-seat with tears in her eyes. 

"Sakura, what's wrong?" Camilla asked as she neared. While she didn't like the idea of inflicting proper punishment on Xander, Sakura was much too lovely to be in tears and if he had done anything to cause her distress... 

"It's nothing," Sakura replied, sniffling and then wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "I just... I miss Ryoma and Takumi and..." 

"Come, dear," Camilla said as she offered her hand. "I'll get tea and you can tell me everything."


End file.
